Justify
by samehada smashdown
Summary: "Your lives just got interesting. You're welcome." In which Sasuke's cousin Karin is the catalyst for bringing everyone together, for better or worse. SasuSakuGaa. SuiKar.
1. O n e

_A/N: I've had all this inspiration to continue with my other stories but, of course, my information and excerpts on the computer that crashed and that we have to send back to the manufacturer to have it fixed. I had a few excerpts for a different story saved online, so voila!, here's that story!_

_Pairings shall be: SasuSakuGaa, KarinSui, InoKiba, NaruHina, TemaShika, NejiTen_

_(From your feedback/opinion/how the story turns out, who Sakura will end up with will be decided later on.)_

_ALSO! So you guys aren't confused!__ This isn't an anti-Karin fic at all. While I didn't even think about it like that at first, after re-reading it a few times I realized it could be interpreted that way...but it's not._

_**Don't hate me for spelling mistakes.**__ I don't have Microsoft Word on my laptop yet, so I'm using WordPad which doesn't have spellcheck. :(_

**Justify**

**Chapter O n e**

"That sucks, man." A tall brunette grunted, chugging the rest of his coke then tossing the empty can behind him, completely missing the over-flown trash can.

The other two occupants barely heard what the male said as their eyes were glued to the television screen, their fingers gliding across the PS3 controllers they had, both simply 'hn'ing. The standing male sighed, leaning against the closed door, grabbing another coke and his cell phone in boredom.

"Yo, it's five." The two didn't respond. He sighed. "In the _morning_." Still no response. "Well, I'm heading home. I'll see you idiots in homeroom." He grabbed his discarded leather jacket, shoved his hand in the pocket to make sure the keys to his 1981 Firebird was still in there, and slipped out of the room.

The remaining occupants didn't make a sound for a good hour, eyes still trained on the violent video game. Then the male with icy-blue hair blinked, looking to the clock.

"Gah, why does school exist?" He snarled, pausing the game. His friend twitched before saving the game and standing up. "Yo, Sasuke-" Before he could finish what he was saying, a clean - well, at least relatively - shirt was thrown at his face as well as a well-worn pair of jeans.

"You left those here _two weeks ago_. And I expect that shirt back soon." Sasuke said simply, grabbing his own choice of attire. His friend just shook his head.

"What was Kiba even talking about before? What's goin on?" Sasuke almost glared at him. But he remembered that he was incredibly _stupid_ - almost as much as the dobe - and he was probably wasn't even listening when he told both he and Kiba earlier.

"My cousin is gonna be living here, 'cause she's gonna be in that private school." His friend sucked his teeth.

"That _blowsss_." He paused. "Is she hot?" Sasuke snorted, but his friend obviously felt the need to continue. "Cause, like, if she is, I can make sure you never see her, _fo sho_."

Sasuke kicked his bedroom door open. "Suigestsu, get the _fuck_ out."

Suigetsu 'tsk'ed. "You won't be able to hide her forever," He winked, not at all phased by the fact that Sasuke nearly slammed on the door on his head. He shrugged, waved at Sasuke's mother who was already up and re-painting her nails on the kitchen counter - she had to be _slightly_ neurotic; she painted her nails a different color every day, and sometimes even twice a day, and she wrote down what color she used so she wouldn't repeat a color within a two week period.

And she frequently explained that to anyone within earshot, which is the only reason why Suigetsu remembered that.

Inside his room, Sasuke kicked around a few of the empty - and nearly-empty - coke cans, figuring out what to do before he had to return to that hell called school. He was glad Karin wasn't going to his school, the public school was already crappy without a whiny red-headed cousin and she could go be snobby in the private school. He had already spent way too much time with her over the years, and her presence would _definitely_ not be welcomed by he or Itachi.

He glanced at his door for a second - as well as the old lock - and mentally made a note to buy a dead bolt to ensure his privacy.

* * *

><p>Eleven thirty six; two days later, Friday. A short red-head stepped outside a shiny silver Hummer limo, her heels making a small clack as she stepped foot onto the pavement. She pushed her silver sun glasses up and onto the top of her head and she, in her entierty, looked made of money.<p>

However, it was expected, as the Uchiha family was _fairly_ wealthy. It also showed from the mansion she stood in front of, belonging to her Auntie Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku.

Her lips curled as she blankly stared at the mansion. She had been there _so many times_, including every summer, because her parents liked to take summer-long vacations without her. She didn't understand why - it's not like they ever saw each other _anyway_.

But now they had crossed the line. They decided that her old school wasn't helping her grade-wise - they never did realize that she just wasn't that interested in learning - and were sentencing her to the world-renown private school right by her cousins' house.

An all-girls private school. _Gag_.

And the only reason why she wasn't running away was because of her Auntie Mikoto. That woman was just _so_ nice and treated her like a daughter - she usually called her Mom during her stays - and she loved the feeling of being loved, simple as that. The rest of the family, however, she could live without.

Her Uncle Fugaku was...decent. He was a respectful man who was usually quiet, he never raised her voice at her, and, most importantly, he kept his distance. She figured that he wasn't used to dealing with teenage girls and simply kept his distance, not even bothering to try.

The eldest cousin, Itachi, seemed to have two sides to him. He could be light-hearted and friendly, but he could also be cruel and violent, but not unnecessarily.

The youngest cousin, however, she loathed with an absolute _passion_. To put it short, Sasuke was a dick. Emotionless. She didn't understand how he had friends. There was a point in time where she thought it was because they were kinda-sorta-not-really raised as siblings, and all siblings had tension between them for some reason or another. But it took her a short amount of time - seconds, really - that it wasn't the case here. After all, the only sibling-like thing they do is annoy and abuse each other.

She supposed she could stand it for a little while. While she was sure that it would be horrible - _hell-ooo_, all-girls school, how could it _not_ be terrible; there wouldn't be a boy in sight she could tongue - she knew she had to give it a chance. After all, if she started failing right off the bat, she knew her parents would only send her someplace worse to 'teach her a lesson'.

She sighed. And that was when the black-haired Uchiha matriarch darted out of her house at suprising speeds for her age, arms wide open with a large grin on her face.

"Karin-chan! You're here!" She engulfed the younger girl in a hug, almost setting her off-balance, and Karin immediately wrapped her arms around her. She smiled into the woman's shoulder, wishing for a split second that her mother was this affectionate. The only form of affection her mother showed her was money, including the Hummer limo that escorted Karin off to Konoha.

"I scheduled an after-school tour for you, so you'll be able to find your classes on Monday," Mikoto cooed, gripping Karin's hand. She smiled and nodded; Mikoto knew that Karin didn't like being in the spotlight, and that would definitely be the case if the tour was _during_ school.

"Thanks Mom," Mikoto smiled before dragging the girl into the house.

"_And_ I'm cooking us a feast tonight. Fugaku wanted to eat out, but I don't know what he was thinking. He knows I can't let someone cook for me when I'm this happy!" She ranted on, "And the boys will have their friends over. Itachi's friend's sister goes to your school, so she'll be coming tonight as well. After all, I don't want you to feel like you'll have to be stuck with me all night!"

"I wouldn't be stuck with you, Mom! You know that!" Karin pointed out and Mikoto laughed.

"I know that, dear. I just want you to make a friend!" Karin nodded, but was sort-of dreading dinner. After all, she had no idea what Mikoto was getting her into, and she just hoped that the girl wouldn't be _that_ bad to deal with.


	2. T w o

_A/N: Yes, the first chapter was crappy. Whatevs. (:  
>Oh, and Sakura has my car - I love him so much. His name is Ozzy. Be jealous.<em>

_**Still no have spell check, don't bitch about spelling erros.**_

**Justify**

**Chapter T w o**

Sakura hated school. She hated being locked in the pretty ivory-colored building, with the wrought-iron arch in front that had "Kunoichi Preparatory" engraved on the top.

She hated the navy blue pleated skirt with the crisp white oxford shirt, the black mary-janes, white and navy argyle knee-length socks, and the muted red tie around her neck.

Then again, Sakura had always confused love and hate. It was in the family genes.

She headed downstairs where her grandmother was muttering something to herself as she stood hunched over her wooden work bench.

Knowing words would snap her out of "her zone", Sakura simply stepped more harshly than usual, as to alert her to her presence, and continued into the kitchen. After a few more low words, her grandmother turned around with a soft smile.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you're up." She nodded to herself, setting down the doll pieces onto the bench.

"Good mornin'," Sakura smiled, making her way over to the fridge and pulling out an apple - her daily breakfast.

"Sasori-kun already left, dear," Sakura was surprised at that; her brother usually didn't leave until ten minutes before the start of his class, and the University was a good eight minutes away.

"Are you sure he even came home, Chiyo-baa-sama?" Chiyo 'hm'ed before laughing.

"That's more like him! For such a quiet boy, he's awfully social!" She rambled on. Sakura tuned her out as she filled her bento with chirashizushi - scattered sushi - left over from last night. She had to restrain herself from eating it on the spot; sushi was her favorite thing to eat, hands down.

From inside the coat closet she could faintly hear her cell phone ring - _I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, I'm sexy and I know it_ - and she rolled her eyes. Ino.

"Saku-_ra_!" Ino sang before Sakura could even say a word.

"STD tramp," Sakura replied, looking down at her shiny gold nails. Chiyo cackled.

"Slutzilla," Ino quipped, "ANYWAY. Back to more important things."

"Such as...?"

Ino sighed. "My partyyy, duh! I swear to God, if you bought shitty decorations..."

It was Sakura's turn to sigh as she rubbed her temples. "Yes. I bought shitty decorations - My Little Pony, with the matching plastic plate set."

"Cool beans. Fuck ya later!" Once Ino hung up, Sakura rolled her eyes. That had to be Ino's way of ending _every_ conversation.

Chiyo cleared her throat, alerting Sakura that she was still there. But she wasn't referring to the cursing-

"Now, Sakura-chan, how can you leave your dear old grandmother alone on a Friday night?" She smiled sweetly, but Sakura knew that smile. Chiyo was still crafty in her old age, and she was always trying to get what she wanted, whether someone liked it or not.

However, being exposed to it all her life, Sakura was immune.

"Easily," She replied just as sweetly, "I could drop you off at a retirement home if you'd like some company," Chiyo simply huffed, before turning on her heel and heading back to the work bench.

"Whatever. Just don't come _home_ drunk, even if you're not driving. Sleep on Ino's roof for all I care!" She shook her head, starting to mutter to herself again. Sakura looked after her grandmother for a moment; the woman was a genius at hiding her emotions, so she was curious if she was sincerely upset that Sakura drank, or the fact that both her grandchildren would be out drinking - Sasori was a _college kid_ and spent the majority of his time at other people's homes downing beer, and Sakura was a relatively popular teenage girl, of _course_ parties would be begging her to attend - while she sat home alone that night.

She pondered, for a second, if she should call her aunt Tsunade, but immediately decided against it. That woman was the _reason_ why both Sasori and Sakura drank as much as they did with half the consequences; alcoholism was a part of their freaking _DNA_.

"Saturday night is all us," Sakura assured, "we can even start designing that poison you talked about before." Poison - that was kind of the "family business", or an extension of it. The Haruno family tree always had some aspect of life or death in it, they were famous for their advancements in the medical career, but also a fine designer of poisons and toxins, which was then sold to the government.

Chiyo smirked at that, causing Sakura's eye to twitch. So, the little witch was just playing her. _Sigh_. It figures.

"I'm looking forward to it, Sakura-chan~!" Chiyo sang out as she turned away. Sakura shook her head before grabbing the keys to her shiny silver Nissan Altima - it wasn't a flashy car, but it was just adorable and _she loved it_ - and was on her way to school before her grandmother could con her into promising anything else.

Halfway to the pretty building she loved-hated, her phone rang _again_ - _burn down every bridge that I found and I limit myself to a six-gun-quota_ - and she immediately fished it out. After all, Sasori _never_ called her. Ever.

"What's wrong?" She voiced out, and the other line was silent for a minute.

"You have no plans tonight, I assume?" His voice was tight and pained, as if he resented saying this. Her eyes narrowed.

"I do, actually, not that you'd know." He scoffed.

"Well you have different plans now."

"No. You're-"

"Congratulations," He began dryly, "you get to come to dinner with me tonight at my friend's house to befriend his girl-cousin starting at your school Monday." Then he hung up and Sakura almost screamed.


	3. T h r e e

_A/N: I haven't updated in forever. Sue me._

_**Yo no tengo spell-check-o.**_

**Justify**

**Chapter T h r e e**

Ino slammed her hand down on the desk, her blonde ponytail swinging perfectly onto her shoulder.

"You're _shitting_ me, Haruno!" Sakura blankly stared back.

"I wish; like I even _want_ to even meet my brother's other friends, let alone some random chick. By knowing your brother, I can already tell they're annoying."

"I hate you. I wish you'd die a slow, painful death after I chopped all your hair off. But I don't blame you about Deidara."

"Look," Sakura ran her hand through her hair, almost protectively, "After school I'll drop the party stuff off, help decorate, bounce, and _maybe_ be back afterwards. If I'm still alive."

"You better." Ino scoffed, and the shy girl beside her only sighed.

"Shut it, piggy. It's not like I wanted to be a babysitter." Sakura glared.

The brunette of the group snorted unattractively, before sending her own glare to the two. "Just _shaddup_ already!"

Ino huffed, plopping herself on said brunette's lap. "_Tenten!_ Sakura's being a _meanie_." Said girl let her knees drop as she slid to the edge of the seat. To avoid falling on her butt, Ino flailed her arms and hopped onto their other friend's lap.

She, however, had been listening to her iPod and was otherwise blind to the outside world. And Ino suddenly being in her lap made her fall over in surprise, kicking and screaming.

"_Inooooo!_" The dirty blonde snarled, pushing herself off the ground. She "accidentaly" kicked Ino's side when she got back in her seat.

"Tem, you're a _beast_," Temari flashed a grin before turning her attention back to her iPod.

Deciding arguing with Sakura turned _ohsoboring_, she spun around in her seat to the petite girl in front of her.

"Hinata, are you going tonight?"

"Um..." Hinata bit her lip.

Ino gave the girl a frightening grin. "I can _deff_ do your hair and makeup, help you choose an outfit, and I can give Hiashi an _amazing_ alibi. What's stopping you?" Hinata looked to the others for support, but everyone avoided her gaze. She frowned. _Some friends._

She hesitantly looked back to Ino, who was staring her down. She twirled a dark piece of hair between her fingers. "...fine." The blonde squealed and proceeded to tackle the poor girl.

* * *

><p>Sakura grinned, standing on her tip-toes, just finishing up the decorations.<p>

Ino grinned at her, matching the sparkly decor with her black - _tight and short_ - sequined dress. Ino's house now had just the right amount of glitter, bright lights, and not-your-average-club vibe.

The blonde turned on her heel to face Sakura and scrunched her nose. "Are you wearing _that_ to my party? It's too sweet."

Sakura gave her a pointed glare.

"This is for the dinner-thing. I have slutty clothes in my bag." Ino threw her head back and laughed. The only "slutty" clothes the group wore were moreso for parties, because conservative and safe outfits were so _boring_.

Ino would rather be remembered as the girl whose top slipped and flashed people the entire night than not be remembered at all. Maybe that was just her.

While Ino was busy spinning around in her heels, Sakura hungrily eyed the Captain Morgan in the kitchen. "W_aaaa_nt," Ino rolled her eyes. Her personal weakness was Patron, but she could understand Sakura's despair.

"I promise I'll save a shot for you," She sang out, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. Well, only shorter because of Ino's heels and Sakura's flats.

"You better, or it's the slaughter house for you, Pig." Sakura grinned, before untangling herself from Ino's hug and walking back to her car.

Of course, she heard Ino screech from the front door - "FUCK YA LATERRR!" - before she sped off to the house Sasori had given her directions to.

* * *

><p>Karin was counting the number of tiles on the ceiling. She would be so close to the end when one of Sasuke's friends would make a flirty comment to her, and she'd lose track so she could chew him out. The only who would go as far as putting his hand on her thigh, though, got a smack a few times.<p>

That was Suigestsu.

It was obvious why they were "flirting" with her; it was to rile Sasuke up and it was _so_ working.

Only one his friends didn't make a comment, instead would make fun of the guys trying to flirt with her - Naruto, she overheard.

Anyway, she was still sitting for this girl to show up. Itachi and his friends had skipped their classes entirely and were _still_ in the basement, which reeked of beer. The girl's _rather hot_ older brother had walked up - red messy hair with a white wife beater - to tell her his sister would be there soon.

So here she was, sitting in the kitchen while Mikoto cooked - she refused to let Karin help - while talking to the older woman.

"Perfect!" Mikoto grinned, putting her hands on her hips while looking fondly at her work. "Would you help set the table, dear?" Karin shot up and made her way to the silverware drawer.

As if on cue, Itachi and his friends emerged from the basement - with his friends all wearing modest shirts, to Karin's chagrin.

Then the door bell rang. "Sasori, could you get that, dear? It's probably your sister." Karin couldn't help but watch as Sasori walked by, and she was glad that the boys were too busy drooling at the sight of Mikoto's buffet-like _feast_.

While getting her own plate, she saw Mikoto whip around and throw herself at the person behind Sasori.

"Ah, such a pleasure to finally meet you-"

"Sakura," The girl gasped, trying to breathe. Apologizing, Mikoto pulled away. Karin looked down at her own outfit - dress with black lace straps and back, pink and grey zig-zag design, hitting mid-thigh - and full out _laughed_.

The pink-haired girl looked to her - as if _daring_ her to cross her - until she looked down at herself and laughed, realizing the same thing.

They wore the same exact dress.


	4. F o u r

_A/N: Ohhai. It's been a long time, and nobody reads this story anyway XD_

_Anyway, the chapter ends lamely, but I didn't really feel like spending even more time on a better ending. So whatever. (:_

**Justify**

**Chapter F o u r**

Sasori didn't know why he existed. He didn't know why he had the friends he did. At all.

All they did - especially Hidan - was try to hit on his sister _only_ to piss him off.

Once Mikoto and Fugaku went upstairs while one of the maids did the dishes, Hidan had nearly pulled Sakura onto his lap and growled, "Why have you been fucking locking her away? She's mother fucking _hot_."

She had grabbed a steak knife and put it to his neck before he let her go.

"_Damn_, bitch. I like it rough."

Sasuke and his friends were in the living room, where Karin was pulling Sakura to now that she was out of Hidan's reach.

"At least she has the good genes," Sasori threw an empty beer bottle at Kisame's head - which the shark-lover caught - and snorted.

* * *

><p>"Yo, losers," Karin sauntered into the living room, dragging her newfound soul twin behind her, and glared at Sasuke.<p>

"Hn,"

"I'm just letting you know that we're taking over the game room," She flipped crimson locks over her shoulder.

Kiba scowled. "_Hell_ no,"

"It's not like Sasuke's room doesn't have all the stupid things you guys need."

"But why the fuck do _you_ need it? Gonna play DDR?" Sasuke sneered, but Suigetsu's face lit up in excitement.

"I'm so in," Everyone gave him off looks. "Hey, they're in _short dresses_. I ain't gonna miss a _thing_." Others slowly nodded at that. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Karin laughed before twirling around and Sakura followed her upstairs.

"Please tell me you play Arkham City."

"Oh Karin, my _darling_, I'm a fucking _boss_." Sasuke twitched.

"That's kinda hot," Naruto piped in, before he heard a shriek come from their direction.

"Ino is going to _kiiiill_ me!" Sakura violently turned to Karin. "We're gonna go party it up. Cool?"

Karin flinched. "I know we've developed a beautiful relationship, but I won't know anyone..."

Sakura's hand smacked against her mouth, trying to hide her wide grin. "Have you ever been to a party before?"

Hesitantly, Karin shook her head. Sakura squealed.

"You're gonna lose your party _virginity_!" Karin's face burned. "Anyway, everyone is probably drunk right now, so you won't have to worry about fitting in." She paused. "I personally enjoy slut-clothes. And-" _I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, I'm sexy and I know it._

It began ringing from her purse, and Sakura fished it out, sitting down on the stairs.

"Skankface," She greeted.

"My street goddess," Ino slurred, "You comin?"

"Yeah, I'm getting ready with Karin - wait 'til you meet her when you're sober. She's beautiful."

"Wait...who am I talking to?" Sakura threw her head back and laughed.

"Gotta go, pig." Ino paused before recognizing the nickname.

"FUCK YA LATER FOREHEAD!" Running a hand threw bubblegum pink locks, she grinned at Karin, who almost shuddered.

"Now I'm gonna work my magic!"

* * *

><p>Hinata almost had a panic attack. Ino had gone over her house once Sakura left Ino's, found something in her closet she didn't even knew she owned, dolled her up, and practically <em>flew<em> past her dad before he could see what she was wearing.

By Ino's standards, she looked adorable; a "too innocent for this party" look.

By her own standards...she couldn't even describe how _exposed_ she felt.

Her dress was a pretty navy blue, the collar was wide - resting on her shoulders - and dipped low, showing the tops of her breasts, a slim brown belt was placed right under her bust, and the hem hit right around mid-thigh.

And now she was alone in a crowd surrounded by guys trying to hit on her while Ino was taking part in a drinking contest with Temari.

Tenten was just stepping down from a table, with her bottle of Grey Goose in hand. She preffered "drinking in moderation" to shots, which is why she carried around a bottle so she could drink when she wanted - i.e. _every other time she breathed_ - as opposed to being pressured by someone else.

Hinata shot the midriff-bearing girl a look of desperation, and she was immediately at her side, clearing the boys away.

"She's _mine_, back off." She took a gulp of the smooth vodka, smacked her lips, and threw an arm around the petite girl.

"Thanks," Hinata sighed, pulling her top up for the umpteenth time that night. The bottle of Grey Goose was immediately pushed into her hand, and Tenten was smirking.

"_Drink_," Hinata gulped.

"But, Ten-"

"Hina, I promise you won't regret it."

Hinata's skin tingled as looked at the daunting bottle of vodka. She'd never had a sip of alcohol straight from the bottle before, or without something to help water down the taste. She tightened her grip on the neck before boldly putting it to her lips and taking a sip. She immediately pulled it away and coughed for a second because of the burning path it made down her throat.

It took her a second to realize how her body was instantly warmed, and she felt even more tingly. She blinked. She lifted the bottle up again. This time, when she put it to her lips, she threw her head back and took a large gulp like Tenten had done before. It still burned, definately more than before, but the feeling at the pit of her stomach was...nice.

Tenten laughed. "Take it. There's another bottle in the back that I'll have for myself." She was about to walk away to grab it before stopping. "On second thought, you might as well come with me."

She noticed the looks guys were giving the small girl, and daintily interlaced their fingers, leading her to the back, making sure to sway her jean-clad hips. Whatever attention she drew away from Hinata the better.

* * *

><p>Ino let her plastic shot glass fall to the table and threw her arms in the air. Beside her, Temari ran a hand through short locks and sighed. The <em>only<em> reason she lost to Ino was-

Well, she didn't have a legitamate reason. But there was one, she was sure.

The blonde hostess filled up another shot of Patron and was about to just knock it back when she saw Tenten walking past them. She remembered what was on the girl's shirt and yelled it, thrusting the glass into the air. "BOTTOMS UP!"

She began dancing in her spot, occasionally bumping her hip into Temari's. She felt so _sparkly_. Her dress was just tight and black and sequined, and she had glitter everywhere, and she knew her pretty sunflower _garden_ tattoo that was on her left side peeked out of the low back, and, oh, everything was just _perfect_.

Except that her lame best friend was gone. For a second, the _wonderfulbeautiful_ tequila didn't look appetizing, but then she just knocked it back and smiled. Who needs her? She grabbed Temari - who did _not_ look happy about it - and dragged the punk-looking girl to the living room that served as a dance floor.

"Dance with meee!" Ino hooked a leg around Temari's wide hips - the girl had the _perfect_ hourglass figure going on, and Ino was _so_ jealous - and threw her arms around the girl's bare shoulders.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Karin walked down the stairs, hips swaying and confidence on high.<p>

They'd heard from a maid that Karin's uncle and aunt had gone out, so they had to stop at Sasuke's room - they _refused_ to take one stop into Itachi's man cave - before leaving.

Karin nearly knocked down the door. "Sasu-shit, we're going out. I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

She wore a tight one-sleeve cropped shirt, a low-rise ripped jean skirt, and a pair of sparkly heels.

Behind her, Sakura wore a black mini-skirt, a shimmering emerald green short sleeve shirt with one side off her shoulder - exposing half her pink lace bra - and the opposite side had lace on her ribcage and extending down to the hem, which was short enough to bare a little bit of her stomach, and simple black heels.

Sasuke's friends gave them cat-calls and Suigetsu whistled at Karin, winking.

Sakura put a hand on her exposed hip, revealing the flurry of cherry blossoms tattooed on her left side. "You all wish,"

"Yes I do, baby!" A voice that sounded like Kiba, though he gave no indication that he said anything, hooted.

"Karin, let's _go_. If there isn't more Captain, someone is getting _castrated_."

* * *

><p>Ino was nearly on the floor, dirty dancing with some guy who had the prettiest dark blue-green hair and brown eyes she'd ever seen when she saw the door open.<p>

She saw pink. She gave the guy a kiss on the cheek before tackling the girl.

"SAKU_RA_!" She cried, wrapping both her arms and legs around the girl. In response, Sakura laughed and hugged her friend.

"Did you save a shot for me?"

"Hun, I saved a _bottle_,"

Said girl squealed before starting for the back. A loud "a_hem_" made her remember Karin.

"Ah, my golden ray of sunshine! This is Karin!"

Karin was wildly looking at the party around her, and was surprised at the amount of glitter. _'I feel like this would be Ke$ha's dream party...'_

Suddenly, two girls sauntered over to them, one supporting the other. One's brown hair hung down, skimming just under her shoulders with "Bottoms Up!" printed in black on her white cut off shirt, which revealed all of her stomach, and dark jeans rested low on her hips.

She was supported by a dirty blonde who had a look of "bad-assery" to her. She had a dark purple tube top, three black leather belts wrapped around her waist littered in studs, and split-colored jeans - one leg was black and the other was white.

"Sak! You're just in time for another round of body shots!" Temari winked, motioning to Tenten who was not only wasted, but whose shirt was rumbled as if it had just been recently put on.

"Ooo! Karin, you _have_ to do this, they're so much fun," Sakura scanned the room before looking back to Karin. "So pick out a hot guy, and I'll do the same, then I'll show you how they're done," She winked. Before she could off to scout, Temari grabbed her arm.

"Karin? Who is that?" Sakura grinned.

"She's my soul mate," Karin laughed before going off to find her own guy. She wasn't new to alcohol, but she only hadn't done body shots before...

"If you have Saki's approval," Ino linked her arm in Karin's, "then I know we're gonna be great friends." She gave Karin a drunken smile, and the red head couldn't help but laugh.

Hadn't she just been worried about how lame Sakura might be? And now she was at her first party and most likely _not_ her last.


	5. F i v e

_A/N: Hai! Thanks to the very few who actually read this (if anyone even does…) and consider leaving a review, please? :3_

**Justify**

**Chapter Five**

The next morning was hell in a hand basket. By the time Temari was awake, it was late by design. Temari's body was accustomed to sleeping off hangovers, so she slept for most of the day and woke up perfectly fine. And everyone hated her for it.

And when she did finally wake up, Ino was still wrangling people out of her house. Deidara was surprisingly home for some unknown reason, as his TV could be heard downstairs in the living room, and he was never any help.

"Alright shit-heads," Temari's booming voice made everyone wince, "get the fuck out. _Now_!" The rest scampered out of Ino's house, and the blonde smiled graciously at her.

A redhead caught her attention from the corner of her eyes, and she was able to yell at her until she noticed her arms were linked with Sakura's.

"Sak? Whose this?"

The two slowly turned around due to their pounding heads. "This, my dearest, is Karin. She'll be gracing our presence at school from now on."

Temari snorted. "Well, you're in for it. It's horrible there."

The girl adjusted her glasses. "I've heard. And if I had it my way, I'd be staying in Suna."

That's when she perked up. "Suna? I used to live there too!" Temari slung her arm across the girl's shoulder and they made their way to the kitchen.

Ino fluttered to Sakura's side. "Look at her, she's so pretty! She'll fit in nicely." She sighed dreamily, looking at the newest addition to their little group. She evened them out now; there were now six of them. Odd numbers always freaked Ino out.

Sakura laughed, taking the other girl's hands in hers and began to spin her around the living room to a music-less dance.

Ino threw her head back and squealed, ignoring the pain that was pulsing in her skull that was telling her to calm down. Because Ino Yamanaka was never calm.

* * *

><p>Hinata remembered the last time she was at Temari's house. At everyone's house, really; her memory was impeccable.<p>

It was just last week, and it was Temari's brother Kankuro's birthday. All of the friends of the siblings were crammed into the small home, surrounded by loud music, cake, and copious amount of alcohol.

She had been the only one not drunk, and had witnessed all the hilarities that could only ensue with her friends.

And when the six of them walked into her house the evening after Ino's party, she could still smell the bits of cake that were smeared on walls and the strong smell of spilled liquor in the cushions.

Down the hall, loud shots of gun fire rang through the paper thin walls, followed by Kankuro's growls and Gaara's snorts over one of their video games.

Compared to the _mansion_ her family lived in, Temari's place was very…homey. It was comfortable and didn't reek of cleaning product, which spawned many nights spent here when she wasn't at Tenten's.

"I'm home!" The sandy-blonde slammed the front door shut, failing to faze the boys down the hall. She rolled her eyes, kicking her shoes off, her friends doing the same. Hinata took special care to leave her heels strewn around on their sides and not precisely beside each other.

"It's not much," Temari turned to Karin, "but it's been my home for two years now."

"And she _still_ won't let me paint anything pink." Ino pouted.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Nothing needs to be _pink_!"

"Something _wrong_ with pink?" Sakura was beside Ino in an instant, eyes narrowed. The blonde wore an evil smirk.

Then the two tackled the older girl to the ground.

Hinata quickly walked over to the freezer in hopes that there were still some ice pops left and Tenten just laughed at Karin's wide eyes.

"You'll _hopefully_ get used to it. They tend to do that a lot."

Karin twirled a lock of red around her finger. "I don't think I'll ever get used to those two."

* * *

><p>Suigetsu was lounging in the living room of the Uchiha residence, his stomach on the carpeted floor as he flipped through the channels.<p>

On the couch behind him, Kiba growled. "Dude, can you just settle on a fucking channel already?"

That only made him flip faster.

Before a shouting match could commence, Mikoto nearly ran into the room and snatched the remote from Suigetsu.

Apparently, Fugaku stole the TV upstairs so she couldn't watch her soap opera. And being too lazy to move, they watched it with her.

When Sasuke came downstairs half an hour later, he was greeted by his sobbing mother and two of his (_lame_) friends who were pushing back their own tears.

Where did he find these losers. Like, seriously.

"You pansies coming or not?" He jingled his car keys to grab their attention. They both cleared their throats and stood up abruptly, hoping the simple actions would erase their earlier moments of weakness, but Sasuke gave them a look that meant that they would _so_ hear about it later.

But that didn't matter now. They had tickets to the big football – which some American exchange student had referred to as 'soccer' once – game tonight, courtesy of Naruto, who worked at the stadium. And he didn't want to be late.

* * *

><p>Tenten was not a happy camper. Her brother-er, half-brother, had somehow won tickets to the football game and only <em>now<em> told her as he threw the tickets at her. Because she used to play it.

Sure, what young girl _didn't _play it as a child?! It wasn't a reason to make her go!

But her parents had given her a choice: go to the game or help clean the house. So here she was, standing at the stadium with two extra tickets to a game she could care less about.

And no one answered her calls! Bah, what _friends_.

So when her phone began to buzz, she quickly answered it, not caring who it was. "What?"

"…you c-called me, remember?" Tenten was glad the shy girl wasn't there to see her mischievous grin.

"Oh yes! About that, darling. You're going to grab someone and you two are going to drive to the stadium, because Shika left me with football tickets I don't care about and I was forced into it. _Thanks love you YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL BYE_!"

* * *

><p>Hinata cursed Tenten's timing. She was in the middle of a paper that was due relatively soon…okay, so it was due in two days, on Monday. She could be a procrastinator, sue her.<p>

It was nearly nightfall, so both Sakura and Temari were at work, and Ino and Karin were shopping together. And she knew better than anyone not to interrupt Ino during a shopping spree. Things got messy.

So she panicked. Her sister, Hanabi, was…she actually didn't know where the younger girl was. A flash of chocolate brown hair passed in one of the hallways. Hinata ran as fast as she could and then slid down the right hall, knocking into the owner of said hair.

Her cousin Neji.

And he didn't like the look in her pale eyes.


End file.
